sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Salvage
"It's been a long time since anyone had the nerve set foot on the Kurios Space Control Station. Ever since it was overrun with the undead, it was left to orbit around the now-abandoned Aartis, devoid of any signs of the living. However, there might still be hope for the once-bustling space station, for as long as its reactor still runs, there's a chance it might still be salvageable." Salvage is a mission which takes place on the Kurios Space Control Station (KSCS), long after the Thera Virus took hold within it. It is a long and challenging mission, with two possible endings to it based on the player's decision. With a new mini-boss and two zombie variants, Salvage is sure to be an intense experience for both new and veteran players alike. Mission Outline The loss of the Kurios Space Control Station (KSCS) was detrimental for Trans-Fed. They want it back, but first have to ascertain whether the station can truly be saved. They send an SAS Team to scout out the vessel, with orders to ensure the survival of the station unless salvage is impossible. As Combot had erased all digital information regarding the KSCS, the SAS Team's first objective is to locate blueprints in the security lounge towards the top of the station. Upon arrival, they are faced with hordes of zombies, many of which heavily mutated due to the long period of isolation. Fighting their way to the elevator, they make their way up the station, stopping at irregular intervals at various levels as Combot attempts to slow them down and eradicate them with undead swarms. When they reach the security lounge, they dispatch several Shielders quickly, and search the lounge for the blueprints. Finding it in one of a few destructible drawers, they are about to leave when suddenly, a distinct, loud growl is heard. One of the doors to the lounge bursts off its hinges, smashing into the opposite side of the lounge. Large, hulking Brutes appear, charging at the team, swinging their large, infested limbs to strike them down. After an intense fight, they defeat the Brutes as a pair of double doors opens, allowing the SAS Team to proceed. Through analysis of the blueprints, Trans-Fed locates the reactor core of the KSCS, and relay the coordinates and directions to the team. Making their way towards another elevator, after clearing out several groups of zombies, they begin their journey down towards the core. However, Combot has other plans, and this time forces the elevator to shut down, locking the SAS Team in. They blast the doors open, cutting a path through the undead towards the stairs, where they proceed on foot down into the bowels of the station. Soon, they arrive at their destination. To their horror, the reactor, a spherical module with a central core, has been overrun with zombies feasting on the massive amount of energy, yellow, radiation-filled pods surrounding the core. The team now has two choices: Get in there, clear the zombies out and attempt to save the KSCS, or shut the reactor down and scuttle the station. Based on the team's decision, two paths are possible. If the team chooses to save the station, they press a button on their right, which opens a door leading to a changing room. Within the changing room are several HAZMAT suits, which can be worn to protect the team from the intense radiation inside the reactor. Through an airlock, they step into the inhospitable environment, where they begin clearing out the many radioactive pods, including the massive one surrounding the core itself. As the large pod bursts, it unleashes a mutated, toxic beast, hunting down the SAS Team with vicious ferocity. Upon taking down the abomination, the team celebrates, only to be informed by Trans-Fed that due to the zombies' interactions with the nuclear energy within the reactor, it has gone critical. The team only has one minute to escape before the entire station goes up in flames. Luckily, an emergency exit is opened, and the team manages to leave the KSCS, just seconds before it explodes into oblivion. If the team chooses to scuttle the station, they flip a switch on the main control panel. The KSCS shakes violently, as most of the lights go out, with only those on auxiliary power flickering. The reactor turns to black, as every single organism within it dies from the lack of radiation to fuel their strength. With its power source gone, the station begins to fall out of orbit, gradually picking up speed as it plummets towards the zombie-infested Aartis. Out of the blue, a swarm of Brutes burst into the control centre, which the SAS Team has to kill off before they can even leave the room. From then on, it's a race against time to leave the vessel, the team having to fight for their lives as desperate undead attempt to slow them down. However, through determination, the team manages to reach their spacecraft in time, watching the station begin to burn and break up into smaller pieces upon reentry. Enemies / Enemy Variants In Salvage, there will be a new kind of mini-boss called the Brute. The Brute is similar to Left 4 Dead 2's Charger, charging at a certain player when at a distance. Depending on which arm the Brute hits a player with, it will deal different kinds of damage. When charging, it will use its enlarged, bulky right arm to smash and knock the player back, dealing massive physical damage upon hit. When it's up close and personal with a player, it will either use its right arm, or its smaller left arm, which deals chemical damage upon hit. Though it does not have a lot of health, that is balanced out by its massive damage potential and effectiveness when in groups. Elite enemies have a few new abilities to choose from: * Radioactive - 25% increase to Physical Damage, Chemical Damage and Movement Speed. Green particles will appear around zombie. * Nuclear Hardening - 50% Resistance to Physical and Chemical Damage. Yellow crosses will appear around zombie. * Isolated Frenzy ''- Upon appearance on screen, zombies with this ability will have a 50% increase to Movement Speed for 5 seconds. Black particles will appear around zombie. Achievements * ''Trying To Turn Superhero Again - Choose to clear the radioactive reactor and complete 'Salvage' without using the HAZMAT suit. * ''So Close ''- Arrive at the airlock after clearing the reactor, but fail to board the spaceship in time. * ''Going Down With The Ship ''- After choosing to scuttle the KSCS, kill every single zombie in the players' path but fail to board the spaceship in time. * ''Map Champion - Salvage ''- Complete 'Salvage' 1000 times. Trivia * Only one player is required to choose which path the team will take when they are forced to make the decision on whether to save or scuttle the KSCS. * If the player chooses to take the HAZMAT suit, he will receive no Chemical Damage, but will have a 25% Movement Speed penalty. However, if the player chooses not to wear the HAZMAT suit, he or she will lose 1% health per second. Category:Missions